1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf equipment and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for cleaning one's golf equipment while on the golf course.
2. Description of Related Art
Despite the ever increasing availability of high tech golfing accessories, a common problem still remains. The process of playing golf causes an accumulation of grass, dirt, mud and debris on one's golf shoes, golf balls and golf clubs. Many golfers wear golf shoes which have cleats or spikes on the sole and heel, compounding the accumulation. To solve this problem, many cleaning devices and brushes have been invented, some of which tether to a golf bag, some of which mount to vehicles, and some are designed to be carried on the golfer's person.
It is commonly accepted that clean golf clubs hit truer. Clean golf balls are known to fly straighter and clean golf shoes are known to provide more stability. As a result, the industry has been flooded with devices to clean golf equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,117 describes a brush handle having soft bristles on one side and stiff bronze bristles on another. The handle is tethered to a golf bag. U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,770 describes a device that includes a plastic bottle with brushes inside for cleaning golf club heads. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,898,817 and 6,363,567 both describe golf equipment cleaning devices that mount to automobiles.
Golfers, however, already carry a great deal of gear and would prefer not to carry additional items such as a cleaning brush. Additional hand carried items are easy to misplace and burdensome to carry. It is neither cost effective nor practical to mount golf cleaning equipment to one's personal automobile. Golf equipment is needed at the golf course. It is not something that should necessarily be mounted to a person's automobile, considering an automobile is used for many other purposes than transportation to and from the golf course. Furthermore the user needs to be able to clean golf equipment while actually on the golf course, not out in the golf course parking lot. It is important to be able to clean one's golf clubs, shoes and balls while actually progressing from hole to hole on the golf course.
In the past, country clubs understood this inconvenience and responded by installing free standing blocks on the golf course grounds with mounted brushes for cleaning purposes. In recent years, fewer clubs have wished to incur the expense and have eliminated this amenity. Inventors have responded by developing a new wave of carry along inventions for cleaning golf equipment while on the course, yet having to transport a cleaning device poses an inconvenience to the golfer.
Despite the innovations, the golfing industry still lacks a convenient and effective device to clean one's golf equipment.